Holding onto Arthur
by StarrySkies21
Summary: Arthur thought he would always get away with whatever he wanted no matter what he did or how he acted. His new roommate begged to differ.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Disclaimer: I do no own Hetalia, or any of the characters. I just like to play with them XD

This Story is based off a role play between Ocean(Francis) and I(Arthur).

"We will not have in our house Arthur Kirkland!" Arthur's Mothers voice still rang loudly in his ears as he drove the old car down the high way. Nineteen years of living with them, and they kick him out, their own flesh and blood. Not even caring that he hadn't had a place to stay when he had gotten in the car. He shook his head as he grabbed the hastily written directions that had been written on a napkin glancing down to check the next road he was to turn onto. He had called all the friends he could think of, Gilbert didn't have room as his little brother Ludwig had moved in. Matthew had his boyfriend Alfred visiting so that was a no. He didn't even bother to call Ivan as he'd rather sleep in his car than go over there, they weren't speaking at the moment.

His last and his final option had been Francis. He hadn't spoken to the older male in years. Francis had left the small quaint town they lived in as soon as he turned eighteen. Arthur had been heartbroken when he had left. He had always looked up to Francis, he even had had a boys crush on him. But when Francis left Arthur had only just turned thirteen, so it wasn't like there would have been much of a chance. Calling Francis up had been the hardest thing he had ever did. Though luckily Francis agreed to him coming and staying with him, he had told Arthur that his house was too big for him to be there alone anyways. He had even promised that he would help him get a job so he would have some pocket money.

A few minutes later had Arthur pulling up the long driveway to Francis's house. The car came to a jerky stop in front of the the large blue two story house. The porch extended from the house with a white railing that encased it and went down with the stairs. The flower beds bloomed with roses and orchids. The lawn was perfectly manicured with luscious green grass that looked to be as soft as a pillow and a perfect place for a picnic. A large willow tree that looked to be a century old in its stature stood next to an off white bench swing. Arthur gaped in awe at the beautiful sight the yard brought all together. It looked to something you'd find in a fairytale. He half expected fairy's to flutter around the bushes.

He felt his heart began to speed up in his chest. 'Oh god..' Arthur mind began to reel with thoughts about him not being good enough and Francis sending him straight back as soon as he saw what a nobody Arthur was. Arthur shook his head trying to clear his mind from such thoughts. "You're fine...You will do fine." He murmured trying to encourage himself as he unbuckled slowly and got out of the car. He straightened his shirt before grabbing his lone bag and made his way up to the porch.

'Ding Dong' Arthur could hear the door bell echo through the house. He sat his bag by his side as he fidgeted nervously waiting for Francis to open the door. Before Arthur knew the door had swung open and he was pulled into a gigantic bear hug.

"Arthur!~" Francis shouted happily hugging him, "I've missed you so much little man."

Arthur blushed profusely and pushed out of his arms. "Stop calling me that Frog,' He made a small face at him.

Francis raised an eyebrow slightly at that, "What? Did you not miss me?" He made a mock face of somber and clutched his throat. "Did you hear that? I think my heart just broke." His heavily accented voice gave a way a slight teasing tone as he spoke.

Arthur just rolled his eyes. "Of course I missed you. I told you that on the phone." He couldn't help but let a small laugh slip out at the older man. "But no need for you to be so dramatic."

"Well that is my forte." Francis said and bent down grabbing Arthur's bag for him. "Now come on in and I will show you to your room and give you a tour. " He said stepping aside to let the other in before him.

The Britain gave a small smile and stepped into the entry hall and gave a small gasp of awe, if the rest of the home was anything at all like the hall way it was going to look magnificent. He followed the Frenchman as he showed him to his room which was on the second floor the room was just one door down from his. He sat his things beside the bed and followed Francis as he showed him where the bathroom was and where the game room was, He then led him back downstairs to show him to show him the loft where the television was then lastly to the kitchen.

"Alright, Now how about you go and put away your things and when you're are done come down to the loft I should be around there." Francis said as he finished the quick tour.

"Alright." Arthur said after a moment. His jaw ticked slightly as he made his way up to his new room. He was craving a drink, but he knew he couldn't do it in front of Francis as he wouldn't approve of him doing it. Well at least not as excessively as he does it sometimes.

Once up in the light blue room he grabbed his suitcase and set it up on the bed carefully. Popping it open revealed it stuffed with many clothes. He went over to the dresser opening some of the drawers putting them away. When he reached the bottom of the suitcase a smirk spread across his face as he picked up the two bottles of rum he had hidden, He opened the bottle that was about half empty and took a few gulps gasping softly. He shook his head before recapping it and slid them under his bed in hiding.

While Arthur was upstairs putting away his things in his room. Francis was downstairs in the kitchen as he had decided to make there dinner. He moved around with skill, working on the meal. There was no harm in letting the other try some of his cooking. Considering it was cold outside, he fixed simple soup and sandwiches. Grilled Cheese and Tomato Soup should do fine, he even had a small plate of peanut butter m&m cookies on the table. He was content to putter around the kitchen, humming as he went.

Arthur made his way downstairs slowly feeling a bit more relaxed. He peeked his head into the loft but didn't see him. He frowned slightly listening and heard something that sound as if things were being moved around. He headed toward the kitchen figuring Francis was in there.

Before Arthur could make it to the door though he paused tilting his head to the side some. "Francis?" He called out..

Francis poked his head out the door of the kitchen, "Yes Cher?"

"What room is this?" He asked pointing to a door he had only just noticed when he had walked by.

"Oh that? It's the basement. " Francis said scratching the back of his neck slightly. "I store my wine there."

"Oh..." He shivered softly shaking his head before he walked into the kitchen, Basements always had given him the chills ever since he was a kid.

When he walked into the kitchen he made a small face seeing that Francis had made quite dinner for them it had seemed.

The Frenchman's face dropped at seeing the face Arthur made. "Sorry, Do you not like tomato soup? " He asked figuring he didn't like that particular soup which was why he made the face.

"Oh...umm..It's not that," He said shifting his feet slightly as he tried to think of a quick lie. "I ate before I came...yeah.."

Francis just stared at Arthur blankly. He had been always quick to catch a lie. Debating silently with himself he wondered if he should call him out on it. No. He wouldn't call him out on the lie as he didn't want to start a fight on the first day. But he couldn't help but wonder why the other would lie about eating.

"It's fine Arthur, I will put yours up for lunch tomorrow for you." He said softly and began to put the part of the food that he wasn't going to eat up in the fridge.

"Well I won't be here tomorrow for lunch.." Arthur said shifting his feet slightly, "But um... I might be here for dinner."

Now Francis definitely knew something was going on. He did not like it one bit either. He sat down silently and began to eat his dinner slowly. Arthur took that as his cue and went upstairs to shower and get ready for bed.

Francis cleaned up the kitchen and head off to the loft to watch a bit of television figuring the kid was going to up in the rest of the room for the night.

Arthur got out of the shower and quickly went to his room after putting on a pair of grey pajamas.

He locked his door and went to his bed getting on all fours and grabbed a bottle of rum. Turning off the light after he had gotten up he got in his bed and began to drink from it into the night until he passed out.

Francis smiled softly as his show went off and got up stretching before turning the box off. He headed upstairs turning off all the lights in the house, he paused outside of Arthur's room listening. He smiled as he didn't hear anything and the light was off. He went in his room undressing before slipping under the covers with a contented sigh.

A few weeks later found Arthur walking into the house he took his hoodie jacket off put it on the hook as Francis had begun to ask him to do. going to the kitchen where Francis usually leaves a small meal on the table for him that he usually throws out, he was surprised to see the Frenchman sitting at the table.

"Hi.." He said softly giving a small wave and quickly busied his hands by making himself a cup of tea.

"Bonjour!", he greeted back cheerfully, setting down a book. "I was waiting for you to get back so we could both talk about our day and what not." Putting a bookmark between the pages, he set it aside, and stood to make a drink for himself as well.

For a while now, he'd been watching the others eating pattern. At first, he thought Arthur was eating before he got home, but he hadn't been sure so he had left a small plate on the table always for him. It seemed that the Britain had been eating them but now that didn't seem to be the case. He had been noticed a few weeks ago the food in the bottom of the trash can showing that the other had just been tossing out the meals. Since he still hadn't been sure he had waited. But now he was sure. The other was skipping meals and Francis was going to put an end to that today.

Arthur had been planning on taking a bath after he had thrown the food out. But it could wait for a moment. He took a sip of his steaming cup of tea trying to calm himself.

Francis sat back down at his spot at the table waiting for Arthur. This meal was a test. He wanted to see if Arthur would eat anything, or if he would just nibble a little before claiming he was full. Francis was worried about Arthur. He didn't want Arthur to be sick, or for him to not take care of himself.

Arthur turned around and coughed into his hand slightly. "Um..I'm sorry you made all this food..if I would have know I wouldn't have ate while I was out." He lied not looking at him trying to look slightly sad.

Francis blinked, then sighed. "Are you really eating out, or are you slipping meals purposely? Because you don't have to lie to me like that. And if you had the money to eat out so often, I doubt you'd actually need to share my home." He let his accusation come straight out and bluntly. There was no need to beat around the bush.

Arthur gaped silently at Francis, it seemed the other had figured it all out. He looked down not answering blushing profusely knowing he was caught, though he opted not to say anything.

"Arthur...", he spoke with a warning tone to his voice, crossing both arms across his chest giving the other a rather stern look. The other not answering, and the color he'd turned only confirmed his fears. Arthur hadn't been eating correctly as he had thought.

The small British male took a deep breath, there was no point in lying anymore as he knew the other already knew the answer. "I didn't eat out.." He mumbled softly looking down at the table playing with his hands.

Francis nodded his head a little, frowning. "And you continued to lie to me, didn't you?"

"Well..." Arthur trailed off not wanting to say.

"Was it only tonight, or every time you've told me you weren't hungry after I'd made you lunch or dinner that you lied to me Arthur?" Francis wouldn't let this go easily.

"A few times..." He said vaguely, "Um...I'm just not hungry right now...Can I go get a shower please?" He asked.

"Alright. But, I'm just try, at least to eat something when you are done." Francis would hate it if something were to happen to Arthur because he hadn't been caring for himself properly.

Arthur nodded leaving the room, He sighed as he got to the bathroom. Turning on the water he let the white marble tub fill up. He'd rather take a bath than a shower. He went and shut the door before getting undressed slowly and slipping in the warm water. He moaned softly as the water engulfed his small frame warming him up. He laid in the tub for awhile soaking in the water happily. His eyes began to slip close after awhile, but Arthur being to lazy to get up let himself fall asleep resting his cheek against the cool marble.

Francis waited in the kitchen for the other to get done and get back in, He was not done yet in talking to him. He tapped his fingers on the table impatiently. He was more than a little disappointed in the other. He didn't enjoy being lied to, especially concerning something as serious as Arthur's health.

After awhile he got up to see if the other was alright as it had been about forty-five minutes since the other had went in the the bathroom door open, his eyes widened at what he saw. "ARTHUR!"

Arthur jumped at the shout water splashing. He coughed slightly having inhaled some water when he jumped. "Huh? ..uh what?" He asked as covered himself.

Francis didn't bother to waste words, stomping over to the tub and he pulled the other to his feet and out of the tub. He hastily dried him him of before wrapping the large towel around him. "Go lay on your bed."

Arthur went to his went to his room quickly at the demanding firm voice. He got dressed before he hopped up onto his bed. A small blush dusted his cheeks at the thought that Francis had seen him undressed.

Francis went to the kitchen, and fixed a cup of tea - Earl Grey, one drop of cream, two teaspoons of sugar- and brought it back to Arthur, holding it out. He was obviously angry, his mouth in a thin line, his usually bright blue eyes dark with fury. "You and I will have words, today." And maybe, a new way of talking would have to be brought up.

Arthur took the tea avoiding Francis's eyes. He nodded and took a small sip. "Thank you," He murmured. He looked up slightly waiting for Francis to begin so he knew what was going on as he was unsure why the other was upset.

Francis dived right in and immediately began to list things off. "You've been lying to me for weeks, now. You've refused to tell me what was going on, or let me help. You've been wasting food. You haven't been sleeping. And just now, you feel asleep in the Bath Tub. Oh, and another thing would you care to explain this to me?" He bent down and reached under the bed pulling out on of the empty bottles of rum he had been hiding under there.

Arthur's wide eyes grew even more round, He knew he was dead. He was absolutely dead. Francis didn't mind the occasional glass of wine but he absolutely despised drinking heavy quantities of alcohol. He didn't approve of it either.

Francis shook his head irritated before taking a deep breath calming himself. "I'm done trying to convince you. But I know exactly how to make you listen." He gently took the cup from Arthur, and sat down, then yanked Arthur over his lap, tilting him forward, and trapping both of the Brit's legs with his own. "Let's see if this'll get you to say attention this time."

Arthur let out a yelp catching on quickly. "N-No Francis! Y-you can't s-spank me!" He yelled out struggling, this could not be happening.

"I can and will!" He ended the conversation there, bringing his hand down firmly. "I can't believe you would be so irresponsible, as to not take care of yourself! I'm so disappointed in you!" He brought his hand down again in another firm slap, intending on turning the others backside a shade of red.

Arthur wiggled on his lap and moved a hand back to cover his backside, "No I'm sorry! Stop!" He cried out his bottom stinging.

Francis caught the hand, and pinned it to the small of the other's back, tipping Arthur forward, and slapping at his tights rapidly. "Don't tell me that you're sorry,because I don't want to hear it! You're only sorry that I caught you, and that you're paying for it now!"

Arthur stopped fighting and trying to wiggled off of him. He went limp over Francis's lap and began to sob submitting to the punishment.

Francis added a few more punishing spanks before stopping, rubbing his hand over the reddened area. "Shhh. It's okay, now. You're ok." He sat the other up onto his lap, parting his thighs to let Arthur's bum rest between them, hugging the other to his chest and rocking him lightly.

Arthur snuggled into his arms hiding his face in Francis's chest sniffling as his sobs finally calmed down. "I-I really a-am sorry..f-for disappointing you." He whimpered when he was able to speak.

I know you are.", he crooned softly, running a hand through Arthur's hair. "And I forgive you. You're ok. But we'll be setting ground rules from now on. Understand?"

Arthur nodded sniffling again letting his eyes close as his hair was stroked, "Yes Francis." He said softly. "B-But what kind of rules?"

Francis kissed the others forehead. "For one, I'll be monitoring you while you eat. And you /will/ be eating. You'll also be going to sleep regularly. We won't lie to each other, or hide secrets if it means you or someone else will get hurt. If there rules are broken, you'll spend time in the corner, or over my lap. I might have you go to bed early, or take away television time as well."

Arthur pouted slightly. "But how many times would I have to eat?" He asked wanting to clarify all the rules see if he could find a loophole.

"Three times a day. No if's, ands, or buts, except yours. You will eat." He patted the others reddened backside in warning.

Arthur winced, "Yes Francis." He pouted slightly holding onto him tightly. "A-And what do mean by going to sleep regularly? Does that mean a bedtime?"

"Yes. 10:00, every night. No exceptions. The only time you can stay up later is when there's a Holiday." Rubbing the others back once more, he patted his thigh. "Alright, up. You'll be eating dinner now."

But shouldn't I not since it is so close to my bedtime?" He asked trying to trade one pain for another.

"Nice try. No. You'll eat, then go to bed. But first, into the bathroom. I'll show you what I think about liars." He stood Arthur up, and gestured to the door.

Arthur walked to the bathroom cautiously, He rubbed his stinging backside slightly wondering what was to happen.

Francis followed, slapping the hand away, and smacking at Arthur's backside twice, quick and hard. "Don't rub. Stand in front of the sink and open you mouth." He wet a new bar of soap and held it up expectantly.

Arthur's eyes teared as he was swatted twice. He shook his head covering his mouth. "No you already punished me." He whined though it was muffled.

"Open, right now, Arthur H. Kirkland." He narrowed his eyes a little. This was not up for debate. "Or I'll find a nice chair for you to sit in in the corner."

Arthur made a face and move his hands away opening mouth a little. He knew the chair would be hard.

He gently opened the others mouth and put the bar in it. "You can spit it out in Five Minutes. Then you'll eat dinner and go to bed."

Arthur made a sound of disgust squeezing his eyes shut wanting it to be over. After the five minutes were up, Francis stepped aside, and gestured to the sink. "Rinse as many times as you need to."

Arthur went to it quick spitting it out. He sniffled as he finished. Francis rubbed the others back. His own eyes looked a bit sad. "Come here." He held onto the other tightly pressing a kiss to his forehead. "You're a good boy, aren't you?"

Arthur blushed, "I try to be." he said. "but sometime it doesn't work." It was weird how after all of this he felt so close to Francis. He looked up at him giving him a wet gaze.

Francis grinned at him softly and ruffled his hair. "Well, you're my good boy. You can be a little naughty, but you're good. Now, off with you. Go heat up that meal I made and eat some." He said turning Arthur around and swatting him softly in the direction of the door causing Arthur to yelp and hurry downstairs.

Read & Review.

Thanks for reading~ If you want to, please review. I will post the second chapter as soon as I can, I look forward to reading your feedback. Just please don't be to cruel. I have a tendency to cry. ;~;

Thank you~


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Hetalia, or any of the characters. I just like to play with them XD**

**This Story is based off a role play between Ocean(Francis) and I(Arthur).**

**Warning: Spanking in this chapter. Don't like. Then don't read.**

It was later that night that found Arthur laying in his bed next to Francis snuggling against him unconsciously while they watched a movie. Arthur found it rather comfortable being in his old friends arms. Just being held like this made him feel safe, almost as if he were loved. His eyes blinked slowly as Francis stroked his back softly, they struggled to stay open. He was so tired and Francis rubbing his back was definitively not helping at all.

"Close your eyes chérie," Francis murmured to him, "It's getting late and you need your rest, you're are going to have a long day tomorrow."

Arthur gave a yawn, he was definitively tired, that was for certain and would have happily complied if the other hadn't piqued his interest about tomorrow. "What's tomorrow?" He asked curious.

Francis sighed softly and looked down at Arthur running his hand through his hair. "We both need to get somethings figured out tomorrow." He said in a slow careful voice as if he didn't want to scare the other. "To see where we stand."

Arthur closed his eyes and left it at that. He knew tomorrow was going to be important. He knew that when he had first came to stay with Francis that they were friends. But now, he wasn't so sure. It was strange how one thing, one single action could change everything. He shook his head softly and fell asleep slowly as his mind warred with itself about where he stood, despite how tired he was. Drifting off into the world of dreams he heard a Francis's soft lilting voice sing. "Si seulement, si seulement, le pic soupira, l'écorce de l'arbre était aussi doux que le ciel. Le loup attend ci-dessous, la faim et de solitude, il pleure sur la lune, si et seulement si seule."

The next morning~

The golden rays of the early sun streamed across the room through the drapes onto Arthur's face causing him to stir slightly. He gave a small whine and rolled over to hid his face into the closest thing to get the sun out of his eyes. Francis just happened to be the closest thing and he woke feeling the other snuggling into his chest. Opening his eyes he chuckled down at Arthur and petted his head softly, and tucked a bit of hair behind the man's ear. "Rise and shine. I'm going to be making breakfast."

Giving a small whine as Francis gently untangled himself from him Arthur grabbed onto a pillow. "Can I stay in bed while you make it?" he asked causing the Frenchman to grin for some reason.

"We can have breakfast in bed. It won't take long, and I won't make too much, okay?" He said as he pulled on his bathrobe he had brought in last night.

Arthur closed his eyes once again as Francis left and snuggled over to where Francis had laid stealing the warmth of the spot.

Downstairs, Francis fixed a simple breakfast of scrambled eggs and orange juice on the side, and brought a platter of two trays up to the room again. "Arthur wakie wakie." He said with a childish grin feeling accomplished with himself with making the breakfast in bed. He set the platter down on the end table looking at Arthur who just groaned covering his face with a pillow. "Now Arthur." He said, this time his voice much firmer.

Arthur groaned again and sat up rubbing his eyes and grabbed the plate from Francis's outstretched hand. He mumbled a soft 'Thank you' remembering his manners. It was a simple plate with plain scrambled eggs that were just lightly salted. He grabbed the fork and push them around on the plate for a moment before taking a small bite. He grimaced as he swallowed them and went back to pushing the food around on his plate. He glanced over at Francis who just gave him a no nonsense face.

Francis gave the other his no nonsense face, clearing his throat softly. "Don't play with your food."

Arthur huffed slightly and looked away and took another small bite.

"Good boy." Francis praised softly and sat down and began to eat his next to Arthur. It didn't take him that long to finish his, but Arthur was still working on his. He stood up wiping his face off with a napkin before glancing at Arthur's plate which was more than halfway full. "Eat three more bites, and then I want to talk to you alright?"

Arthur nodded and took three quick small bites causing Francis to just shake his head at him.

A few hours later~

Arthur was curled up tightly in Francis's lap wiping the tears from his eyes as the other whispered softly to him rubbing his back.

Francis didn't really know what to think about what Arthur had just told him. Out of all he people, he had never expected the elder Kirkland's could be so cruel to someone. Let alone to there only son. Francis shook his head trying to clear it as he though more about what was said.

Arthur had told him that growing up his parents had never laid a hand on him, they had all ways used words that were as sharp as knives when they spoke to him. They would poke fun at him and how he looked and tell him that he would be a failure in his life and no one would want him. Eventually all of their words had gotten to the young Brit and he had stopped eating and stopped caring about anything, because no matter what he did or tried it was never good enough for them or anyone.

Pulling him close and kissing the top of his head Francis sighed. "Arthur, you are beautiful. You shouldn't let their words follow you and haunt you like this chérie," He gently ran his finger through the others hair. " I will be here for you always and won't leave you."

Arthur felt his heart swell at Francis words, as the Frenchman pledged himself to him.

Francis paused in his words letting them sink in for a moment before he continued. "Now about this whole you won't eat anything. That is going to end Arthur. Do you have any idea how unhealthy that is? You can hurt yourself by starving your body. An as I told you yesterday night, I'll be monitoring you while you eat. And you /will/ be eating. You'll also be going to sleep regularly. We won't lie to each other, or hide secrets if it means you or someone else will get hurt. If there rules are broken, you'll spend time in the corner, or over my lap. I might have you go to bed early, or take away television time as well."

Arthur sighed softly and bit on his finger nails nervously. This is was going to be a big change for him. What if he wasn't good enough for Francis and the other left him because he didn't follow the rules?

Seeing the other was frightened he rocked him slightly humming. "Just don't worry Arthur, you will be okay from now on. I will help you and make sure you get better. Yes, I'm sure there will be a few bumps along the way but we will get over them."

"But I don't like getting spanked." Arthur made a face as he played with Francis's shirt.

"It wouldn't be punishment if you like it." Francis chuckled softly, he shifted Arthur on his lap slightly. "It's almost noon, you know that means?" He asked Arthur causing the other to make a face.

"Lunchtime." he mumbled and got up to go to the kitchen dragging his feet. He plopped down in the kitchen chair watching as Francis came in and began to prepare two sandwiches for them and some chips.

"I want you to try to at least half of it." Francis told Arthur setting a sandwich that was cut in half down in front of the Brit before taking his own seat. Arthur nodded and took a bite chewing it slowly as he watched Francis eat his own sandwich humming to himself.

Francis finished his sandwich in a few minutes and stood up and began to clean the mess he had made. He looked over seeing that Arthur had ate quite a bit of the half he had told him to eat and nodded slightly, "Eat three more bites of it and then you can leave the table okay?"

Arthur's face lit up and he gave Francis a bright smile. "Yes Francis." He took three large bites and struggled to chew them causing Francis to shake his head at him.

"Slow down before you choke Arthur." He walked out of the kitchen planning on putting the towel he used to dry the counter in the laundry room.

Once he was out of the kitchen Arthur ran to the garbage and spat out what was in his mouth making a face. "Bleh." He quickly through away the rest of his plate getting to the sink just in time to wash his hands as Francis walked back in the room.

Francis walked over to Arthur and hugged him from behind causing the Brit to relax almost instantly in his arms. He smiled and was silent for a while, before leaning forward and whispering, "I know you didn't eat all your food."

Arthur froze. "Umm.." He kept his face hidden. "You told me I didn't have to eat all of the food."

"I did.", he nodded, agreeing. "But I didn't tell you that you could spit it out, did I? Did you think I wasn't listening?"

Arthur blushed and looked down staying silent. He hadn't thought the other would have heard him. He had tried to be as quiet as possible when he had spat it out.

"You broke one of my rules, didn't you?" Francis asked waiting for him to answer.

Arthur nodded fidgeting slightly. "Yes Francis." he knew it would do him no good to lie about it.

"You're going to get another spanking then when we are done you'll stand in the corner for sometime."

Arthur's face scrunched up, "I don't want one." He crossed his arms looking away.

"No one wants a spanking. But you need one. And you'll get it." Francis told him sternly not going to sway on this at all.

Arthur made a small face running his hand through his hair his hand shaking slightly. "I don't see what the big fucking deal is." He muttered getting a slight attitude. "I didn't want to eat anymore of the sandwich. Get over it."

"I think that maybe you'd like that spanking now." He kept his voice even toned, all while lifting the other into his arms, he pulled a chair out from the table , settling a foot on the edge of the chair, he draped the other over his leg so that his feet weren't touching the ground, and began to cover Arthur's backside in hard rapid swats.

Arthur began to cry almost instantly. "No!" He cried. "It hurts! Stop it!" It hurt worse then the last one, he wasn't sure if that meant Francis had gone easy on him last night since it was his first time or because he was in more trouble. But he didn't linger on those thoughts as the fate of his backside clouded his mind.

"I thought I was housing a reasonable adult, but now I see that I'm just looking after a bratty five year old! Do I need to feed you, too?" Francis lectured as he began to swat Arthur's thighs.

Arthur shook his head as he began to sob. "N-no Francis!" He wiggled on him his backside on fire. He tried to push Francis's hands away.

He ignored the hands, but spanked the other with a bit of force as he spoke. "MOVE." Spank. "YOUR." Spank. "HANDS." Spank spank.

Arthur cried out loudly moving them to clutch Francis's leg tightly as he cried.

He stopped after that, but offered no comfort, instead marching the other into their room, putting a chair in the corner, and swatting him towards it. "Sit there."

Arthur let out a loud whimper and on it slowly but just jumped back up rubbing his backside furiously.

He grabbed that hand and pinned it behind the other's back, spanking him twice before pushing him down into the chair.

Arthur cried out loudly as his bottom hit the hard surface. "H-Hurts." He whined.

"It's not supposed to feel good." He sat down with a book so he could watch the other from the couch silently to make sure he didn't leave the corner.

Arthur wiggled on the seat trying to find a better position. "Nnn..When can I get up?" he asked sniffling.

You won't be, if you can't be quiet and sit still.", he murmured, flipping a page in the book.

Arthur whined to himself growing silent and tried his best to stay still and after a good ten minutes got up and looked over to Francis when his name was called.

"Are you ready to apologize to me?" Francis asked him softly setting the book to the side.

Arthur nodded his head rubbing at his eyes and walked over with his head down as Francis gestured him to over. "You have something to say to me?", Francis prompted, his arms crossed.

"I-I'm sorry for being naughty," Arthur said softly.

"And for what else are you sorry for, Arthur?"

Arthur fidgeted scratching at his wrist as he spoke. "F-For breaking the rules and being rude to you." He mumbled softly.

"That's a good boy.", Francis soothed, opening his arms. He wasn't mad, but now he realized this would be a bit of work.

Arthur fell into his arms holding onto him tightly. "M'sorry."

Francis just hugged the other tight, and kissed his hair. " I know you are.", he crooned. " I also know that you should think twice next time, because I have a wooden spoon with your name on it to help you remember."

Arthur shook his head no. "I'll be good." He promised though he was unsure how well he could keep that promise. Especially considering how he was punished almost immediately after being told the rule for breaking one. He would really have to try hard to avoid this.

Francis gave him a soft squeeze. "I'm spanking you because I care. If I didn't care, I would ignore that you were starving yourself and weren't eating. But I don't want to see you self-destruct. I want you to live. Even if you hate me, I want you to live." His eyes began to water as he tried to make sure Arthur understand why he was doing this.

Arthur looked up at him with wide eyes and hugged back onto Francis tightly, "No one has ever cared before...You are the only one that has ever tried to stop me..I care about you a lot Francis, I could never hate you," Arthur pecked him on the lips before blushing brightly and pulling away.

He blinked a little before returning the kiss. "I care about you so much. It hurts me to think that you're not getting enough rest, or that you don't want any food. I'm just so worried...", he sighed. "I care, and even if you don't like me for it, I'm going to make sure that you're eating and sleeping. Because I love you."

Arthur froze for a second hearing those three meaningful words. Playing with hands silently he nodded. "I love you too Francis."

He smiled a little, then patted the other's backside a little. "Alright, up. We're doing things today."

Arthur gave a small wince. "Like what?" He asked getting up from Francis's lap slowly a hand slowly straying to his backside.

He paused, narrowing his eyes, and pairing his hand a little. "What did I say about rubbing?"

Arthur shifted slightly and moved his hand back to his front. "You said to not do it." He said softly.

He nodded his approval. "It doesn't really help, anyway. And we're going out for a little while. Just for a walk."

Arthur pouted slightly, "But then why can't I do it if it doesn't help?" He questioned.

"Why would you do it when it doesn't help?", he countered, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I want to.." Arthur to come up with a reason.

"You're only adding to the friction on your butt. So in short, you're making it warmer."

Arthur couldn't fight with his logic, but still." It's an automatic reaction though when it hurts!" He exclaimed.

"It's one that you can grow out of. Or I can show you why rubbing doesn't help." Francis said sternly ending the conversation.

Arthur pouted looking away. "Aren't we supposed to be doing something?''

He chuckled softly, and shook his head. "You're awfully cute when you aren't being so naughty."

Arthur blushed an grabbed Francis's hand pulling him up. "Shush." He mumbled embarrassed.

He pressed a kiss against the other's forehead. "Go get dressed." Francis told Arthur and watched as the other went upstairs to change. A small smile gracing his face.

**Translations:**

**Chérie- Honey**

**Si seulement, si seulement, le pic soupira, l'écorce de l'arbre était aussi doux que le ciel. Le loup attend ci-dessous, la faim et de solitude, il pleure sur la lune, si et seulement si seule."-If only, if only, the woodpecker sighed, the bark of the tree was as soft as the sky. The wolf waits below, hungry and lonely he cries to the moon if and only if only **

**Please Review and tell me what you think. Constructive critisim is welcome as long as it is not straight up bashing the story. **

**Thank you for reading and I'm sorry for the slow update on this chapter. Tell me what you think and if you want me to put up the third chapter. **


End file.
